


Potboiler

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [708]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony discovers something about Gibbs as they move.





	Potboiler

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/09/2001 for the word [potboiler](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/09/potboiler).
> 
> potboiler  
> A usually inferior literary or artistic work, produced quickly for the purpose of making money.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #365 Furniture.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Potboiler

Tony couldn’t believe it. Gibbs and he were moving to a completely new house together. One that didn’t have memories for either of them. 

He’d never expected Gibbs to agree to leave behind the house he’d shared with Shannon and Kelly, but he couldn’t have been happier when Gibbs suggested them looking for a house of their own together. Now, it was moving day. They had the furniture all loaded up in the moving truck and were just grabbing the last few items when Tony stumbled across a potboiler. 

He looked at the book written by McGee and then at Gibbs. “You actually read the sequel that he produce for the sole purpose of making more money after the market collapsed?”

Gibbs grunted, but otherwise ignored the question as he continued to load up the truck. Tony grabbed the book to take with him instead of loading it into the truck. “Hey, you didn’t answer my question.”

Gibbs’ lips quirked up, but otherwise he didn’t respond. He knew that the mystery would keep Tony occupied for a little bit which would make the drive go faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
